Cat and Monkey
by Onio Son of Goku
Summary: What happens when you get a happy-go-lucky half saiyan and a very sexually repressed moral committee member, then get a few drinks into them? A baby, of course! Watch as protective, oblivious Goten and studious, strict Yui try and figure out how relationships work while trying to be new parents! This was originally a commission from an old friend of mine, so tell me how I did.


_**CHAPTER 1: Yui's baby daddy is Rito's Champion!?**_

Yui stared at the little stick in her hand, her mind frozen in time. A plus sign. A positive. The ultimate sign of her hypocrisy. She was pregnant at seventeen. And she didn't know the father. That wasn't totally true, but she barely knew anything about him. Just that he was handsome, sweet hearted, generous, funny, and a bit awkward.

The girl started to break into sobs, crying so hard that she began hiccuping, holding her belly, a belly holding a life she never meant to create. She was sobbing so loudly she never heard the front door of her home open and close. Yuu Kotegawa was laughing at something his fianceè, Akiho, said before they both heard sobbing from upstairs. "Yui? Are you up here?"

The sound of her brother's voice and two sets of footfalls coming closer shocked the expecting woman from her sobbing, though she couldn't stifle the hiccups. "Y-yes, I'm up here! I-I'm getting dressed."

"Then why are you crying?" Yuu asked outside the door.

"You're hearing things, Aniki. I'm not crying." She barked, being cut off by a hiccup.

"Yui, open the door, now!" Her brother commanded, trying to turn the knob, but having no luck. After a few more moments of nothing but light hiccuping, Yuu growled. "Yui!"

A gentle hand on his shoulder pulled him back. "Let me try." Akiho stepped up and gently knocked on the door. "Yui? It's Akiho. Can I come in?"

Several seconds of silence followed. "Only you, Akiho-san."

"Of course, only me. Now, can you open the door?" The sound of the lock opening was her answer, the young woman turning the knob and slipping in before locking up again. Yuu huffed and sat down to wait.

Akiho looked at Yui as she sat on the floor. She'd never seen Yui like this. Yuu's little sister had always been so strong willed, but now, here she was, sitting on the floor of her bathroom, her pretty face beat red and tear streaks on her cheeks. Akiho knelt down, never saying a word as Yui dived into her chest, crying hard. "I don't know what to do, I don't know..."

"Shhh, it's okay, Yui. Shhh…" After getting the hysterical girl calmed down to a reasonable point, Akiho asked the obvious question. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

Yui didn't answer, simply holding out her hand. Akiho looked at her oddly before noticing the little stick. She gasped lightly and looked back to the girl who only nodded. "Oh my god. Yui, you're-"

"No, don't say it! Aniki will go ballistic!" She whispered intently, covering the elder womans mouth.

Akiho nodded and Yui uncovered her mouth. "I-is it Rito's?"

Yui shook her head. "He's with your sister and Lala-san. Even drunk, he would never betray them."

"Well, do you know who the father is?" She said quietly.

Yui lowered her eyes again. "Kind of. I know his name and what he looks like." Yui pulled out her phone, pulling up a picture of the young man she'd slept with. It was a picture Lala took that she sent to the moral committee member the next morning. It showed the guy and Yui dancing, smiling and genuinely having fun.

"Ooh, he's cute, Yui. You've got good taste." Yui's deadpanned look had Akiho laughing a bit. "Hey, at least you know your kid is gonna be cute, right?"

"HER WHAT?!" Both women jumped as Yuu bellowed outside the door, banging on it. "Yui, get out here now!"

"Guess you get to tell us both the story. Sorry, Yui."

Yui sighed lightly. **'Guess I was gonna have to tell him at some point.'**

The three made their way down the stairs to the living room, sitting on the couch (Yuu and Akiho) and in the recliner (Yui).

"It was about nine weeks ago at Rito and Lala's engagement party. They were celebrating the fact that it was official now and invited all their closest friends. I even went out of my way to wear that shameless cocktail dress you bought me, Akiho-san."

"Come on, that thing is sexy and adorable, and you know it."

_Anyway..._

* * *

Yui sighed lightly as she walked up to the door of Rito's home, knocking gently. She didn't think she'd been heard over the music playing until Rito opened the door, smiling broadly at her and bringing a blush to her face. "Kotegawa! I didn't think you were gonna make it. Wow, you look amazing!"

Yui blushed a deeper shade of red. She was wearing a short blue cocktail dress that was open at the back and accented her bust rather nicely while still being somewhat conservative about what it showed. She wore a small amount of eye shadow and some lip gloss. She didn't wear makeup very often, but she guessed this was an occasion for it.

She smiled at her friend as he offered his arm. "Thank you, Yuuki-kun. Sounds like the party's in full swing."

"Yeah, Lala convinced Zastin to get some booze for the party and Saruyama has been hitting it pretty hard." He said, leading the young woman into the house to see a drunk Kenichi Saruyama face plant the ground, a drunk Risa Momioka laughing at him. Everyone else laughed as well but kept their distance as Saruyama made a beeline for the trash can.

"Well, that's an auspicious start to my night." Yui said before yelping as she was hugged from behind by what seemed to be a tipsy Lala.

"Yui! You made it!"

"Lala-san, are you drunk?"

"No~… Maybe a little." Lala giggled before hopping into Rito's arms, off balancing the boy enough that he fell with Lala's breasts in his face. "Rito, save it for the honeymoon." She said, smirking at her husband to be.

"How shameless, Lala-san!" Yui barked at the princess. Everyone shared a laugh at this, causing the moral committee member to blush again and pout.

Rito chuckled, patting Yui's shoulder. "Kotegawa, there's someone I want you to meet." Yui looked at the boy oddly before he gave a sharp whistle. The house shook as something landed outside.

"Yo! What's up, Rito?" A voice said before its owner walked inside, carrying a giggling Celine on his shoulders. He was a young man of taller than average height with wild black hair that ran to his shoulders. He was wearing a simple green and white, short sleeve shirt, and khaki shorts. His eyes were the same shade of black as his hair. His brilliant smile was infectious, so much so that Yui found herself smiling just looking at him.

He was broad shouldered and if his build hadn't been obvious enough, he was very well muscled. In fact, if his arms were any indicator, it seemed 'chiseled' would be an exceptional word to describe him.

Rito lifted a hand and high fived the newcomer. "Having fun, Goten?"

He chuckled lightly, lifting Celine off his shoulder and setting her on the floor. "Yeah, Celine loved flying around the house. It was hard to convince her to come inside." As a last-minute way to make the flower girl laugh, he lifted her into the air, tossing her up and catching her. The way Celine laughed made Yui smile all the more.

The young man, Goten, finally looked up at Yui, donning a somewhat less fun loving, more calculated smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to exclude you. I'm Son Goten. Nice to meet you."

He extended a hand to her, which she took. She immediately noticed how hard and calloused his hand was. "Kotegawa Yui."

"Well, Goten, meet your 'buddy' for the night."

Yui looked at Rito oddly. "Buddy?"

Goten chuckled a bit. "Lala-chan came up with a 'buddy system' last minute to encourage the guests here to meet new friends."

"And before you got here, everyone else got their numbers and paired off, leaving just Goten behind. So, you two are a pair by default." Lala said, leaning against Rito's back again.

Yui looked at her friend incredulously. "L-Lala-san, what could have possessed you to do that?!"

The alien princess just giggled as Goten stepped between them, holding his hands up. "Maa, maa, Yui-san. There's nothing wrong with meeting new people, is there? Lala-chan is just giving us a push is all."

Yui wanted to scream at the boy about how shameless the idea was, but when she turned to him, she felt her anger evaporate. Something about him brought a calm about her that she didn't know she could feel around Lala and Rito. She blushed and looked away. "F-fine, I suppose there isn't anything wrong with it."

"Yay!" Lala immediately glomped Yui, causing the girl to shriek and try and shake the princess off.

After Goten (effortlessly) pulled Lala off his 'buddy', he gently took her hand and pulled her to the unoccupied couch. "Sorry about that, but it seemed the most effective way to actually get to talk to you."

Yui's cheeks were an almost blistering red, but, again, that smile brought a calm to her. She simply giggled and waved it off. "It's alright, Son-kun. Besides, I'm more interested in how you were able to pull Lala-san off me so easily. She's really strong."

Goten chuckled and flexed one arm. "Well, I'm no slouch myself. Comes from training in martial arts my whole life."

"You practice martial arts?" He nodded. "That explains the callouses on your hand. What sect?"

"I'm kinda surprised you know about martial arts at all."

"My older brother used to practice it." She answered.

"Ah." Goten said, leaning back with his arms reaching over his head before he brought them back around with two bottles in his hands. "I figure you're not a fan of hard liquor."

He presented her a bottle, the girl glaring at him. "Son-kun, we're not old enough to drink."

"Man, Mea wasn't kidding. You are wound pretty tight." The look of shock and anger on Yui's face, brought another smile to the man's face. "Don't worry about it, kay? And besides, it's not like anyone is gonna report you for having some fun. Here." He set the bottle of hard cider down on the table in front of her. "You can drink if you want, but I'm going to. I don't get time to have fun very often, so I'm taking my chance." He finished by putting his hand on the cap of his cider, whipping his arm out and pulling the cap off, sending it spinning like a disc straight into the trash. He took a drink as Yui just looked at him.

"How did you-"

"It's not hard. I could even teach you if you want."

"I think I'll pass." Yui looked at the bottle and suddenly her throat was really dry. "But, if you want to open mine, I won't stop you."

Goten smiled, took her bottle and opened it as he did his handing it to her. She held it with both hands as her buddy tapped his against it, taking another drink. She took a sip, finding the taste, while hard, to be fairly palatable. She took a bigger drink after that, belching softly. Her cheeks flared as Goten laughed. "See? Not so bad, right?"

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be. Anyway, back to you. We were talking about what style you practice."

Goten chuckled again. "Oh, yeah. I practice the Kame Senin-ryu."

"Hmm. That sounds familiar." Yui said, trying to remember where she'd heard the name before.

"It should be. My Dad practices it too. In fact, him and my mom trained in it."

"Yeah, didn't a man named Goku also practice it?"

"Uh, yeah. I just said that."

Yui looked at him oddly. "What do you mean…" Her mouth hung open. "You're Son Goku's son."

Goten sighed a bit. "Yes, my dad is Goku."

"You don't sound all that happy about that."

"It's not that. It's just… Sometimes I feel like I'm living in his shadow, ya know? I mean, I'm more than just the youngest son of Son Goku."

Yui didn't like this. She'd only known Goten for a few minutes, but she didn't like this attitude he adopted. "Want some advice?" Goten looked over at her. "You don't need to beat a demon king or save the world to be a hero. You just have to do what you think is right."

"Hmm… That's surprisingly good advice." He said, laughter in his voice, which turned to a full laugh as Yui pout at him. Then she joined him.

After that, they just started talking about inane things, school, what their family members were like, though Goten avoided the part where he's half alien. He liked talking to Yui.

Not only was she gorgeous, but when she let loose, she had a great sense of humor and was pretty smart. But, most of their conversation was turning to simpler and simpler subjects as they drank a few more bottles of cider. It was getting late, but it seemed no one was gonna be driving themselves home, especially not Yui who was practically having to hang onto Goten to remain upright. Lala told everyone they had plenty of spare rooms, so anybody too drunk to walk could stay the night.

"So, you said you and Yuuki-kun were pen pals?" Yui said, downing the last of her fourth bottle of cider. She told herself that would be the last one for the night, so in the trash it went.

"Yeah. We both signed up for a program that just kinda randomly sent out a letter to someone. I signed up as a recipient to begin with and got a letter from Rito a few days later. We started writing back and forth after that. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life when I read some of the stories he had to tell. He said the same for some of my stories.

After so long we started wanting to actually talk to each other. I wanted to meet the 'eccentric Lala' for myself, so we started video chatting. Finally, Lala asked me to come and hang out with her and RIto. We became almost instant friends."

"Hmm, well, being pen pals would explain why I've never seen you around school before."

"I'm home schooled for the most part. But, then again, so was my brother up til he was about my age."

"How old are you, Goten-kun?"

"Sixteen." He said, setting his seventh bottle of cider down. His cheeks gave of the slightest sign of a blush, showing he was feeling the effects of the alcohol in his system, just not as much as Yui. A perk of being half saiyan.

The beautiful young woman leaned against her buddy, thinking about how this was actually a good idea on Lala's part for once, then a song began to play on the stereo that made Yui squeal like a fangirl. "Oh god, I love this song! Come on, Goten-kun, let's dance!" she said, pulling the other inebriated teen up with her.

Goten laughed and followed her to the middle of the floor. "You sure you can dance right now? You can barely walk."

"I can with a partner." Yui answered, pulling Goten over to her. He laughed again, setting his hand at her waist with her moving it down to her hip. She blushed and looked away when he gave her an inquisitive look. "I-it's not like I'm encouraging anything. It's just better your hand is there if I start to fall."

Goten didn't argue and they started dancing. "Ya know, you should smile more often. You're really beautiful when you look happy."

Yui's cheeks flared as she looked away again, trying to hide the smile spreading over her face. "B-baka, what the hell are you talking about?"

He chuckled as he looked down at her. Finally, after a few moments of internal conflict, he gently cupped her chin, catching her off guard as he pressed his lips to hers for barely a second. It was just a sweet, little peck, like one would give his bride before leaving for work, a way to say he loved her without the words, but wasn't overly intimate. Obviously, that wasn't what he was doing, but it was that kind of kiss.

Yui froze for a moment. This man just took her first kiss… and she wasn't mad at him. In fact, she took it a step further, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers slipping into his thick black hair, pulling him into a real kiss. Now, to be fair, she wasn't all that good, but she caught on quick as the more experienced Goten instructed her. The two were so lost in each other, they never noticed everyone (that was conscious) watching them.

"Get a room, you two!"

Haruna smacked Momioka in the arm. "Risa!"

The two pulled apart but didn't separate. Instead, Yui smiled deviously. "Wonderful idea, Momioka-san. Come on, Goten-kun." She said, before pulling him upstairs, towards one of the guest rooms. She didn't get there, though, as Goten went on the attack, pulling her back to him, pinning her against the wall without hurting her and kissing her again, this time with a bit of a desperate undertone to it all. She kissed him back with all the passion she could, jumping up as he bent to lift her and wrapping her legs around him.

He guessed which door she had wanted to get into, so he backed into the room, never breaking the kiss until he fell back onto the bed with her on top of him.

She smiled down at him, biting her lip. "I can't believe we just did that."

"Me either, honestly. I thought you were gonna beat the hell outta me." Goten answered, gently rubbing Yui's sides.

She shivered at the sensation, the heat pooling in her lower body growing in intensity. "Normally, I would have. But something is different about you Goten."

"Well, I am pretty unique." They both shared a laugh before Yui kissed her 'buddy' again, letting him slide his hands up her back to the zipper of her dress, but he stopped short, pulling back a bit. "Ya know, going this far might make things tricky. I'm guessing this would be your first time." Yui blushed and nodded. "Are you really okay with going further?"

Maybe it was the alcohol, or the fact that actually cutting loose for once was waking up some very suppressed needs of hers, but either way, she didn't want this feeling in her chest to stop. She felt… safe.

She nodded and Goten slowly unzipped the dress, the young woman pulling it off and tossing it to the floor before Goten flipped them over, stopping once the moonlight hit her. He was mesmerized by the beauty beneath him until she looked away, blushing. "I-it's embarrassing if I'm the only one, ya know?"

"You sounded like me there." Goten chuckled as she glared at him, smiling more as her jaw dropped as he pulled off his shirt. "Like what you see?"

Her response was to pull him down to her, kissing him almost ferociously. They both stripped out of their remaining clothes, leaving each other bare. Goten kissed Yui again, slowly, sweetly. "Last chance."

"B-baka, just do it already." She said, watching as her partner lined his rather imposing tool up with her maidenhood. This was it. Time to see if those rumors about the first-time hurting were true. It did, but not for long.

That night, Yui gave her first time to a man she barely knew, and it was wonderful.

* * *

"The morning after that, he brought me breakfast in bed and we exchanged numbers."

"Wow, he sounds like a sweet heart." Akiho said as Yuu was trying not to go ballistic.

Yui smiled gently, putting her hand over her still flat belly. "Yeah, he is. I didn't think a guy could make me feel so safe."

As Akiho cooed gently, Yuu cleared his throat. "Yui, you said you had his number, right?"

Yui nodded then her eyes widened, the girl scrambling for her bag before pulling out her mobile. "Right here!"

She pulled up his number and showed it to the two. "Well, call him! He needs to know!" Yuu said.

"Yuu-kun, you can't just tell a guy, especially a sixteen-year-old that he's gonna be a dad over the phone. You need to tell him face-to-face, Yui." Akiho said, all the color draining from Yui's face.

"F-face-to-face?" Akiho nodded. Yui gulped. "I-I don't know. Things were kinda awkward after that."

"Yui." Yuu said sternly. "I may not be all that happy this happened, but the fact is it did happen. You can't run from that. Call him, set up something and tell him."

… "You're right, Aniki. I'll be right back." Yui said, stepping out of the room before hitting the call button. She steeled herself for what was to come.

_"Son residence, Chi-chi speaking."_

"Uh, yes, my name is Kotegawa Yui, I'd like to speak to Son Goten if he's around?"

The other side of the line was quiet for a moment. _"How exactly do you know my son?"_

_"Mom, please!"_ That voice was familiar.

"Goten, I am trying to look out for you!"

_"Just give me my phone!"_ The sound of air going by the receiver could be heard for a moment. _"Hello, this is Son Goten."_

"Goten? It's Yui."

_"Oh, hey! What's going on, Yui-chan?"_

She giggled a bit, though she was blushing. "Same old, same old with something new in the mix."

_"I hear that. So, is something the matter?"_

"Um, well no, not in a bad way I suppose, but there is something I need to talk to you about."

_"What's wrong?"_ He asked, worry permeating his voice.

"Nothing, Goten. Well, nothing necessarily bad. I just need to talk to you today."

_"Uh, okay. What time is it?"_ he said to himself. _"It's ten thirty right now, right?"_

"Yeah?"

_"I've got a training session to finish up with my dad and my brother. If it's super important, they'll understand and I can come meet you now."_

"Y-yeah, it's pretty important, so as soon as possible would be good."

_"Oh man, I hope you're not gonna drop a bomb on me or something. You aren't luring me into a trap, right?"_ he joked, actually getting Yui to laugh a bit._ "Ah, you laughed! That means I'm not in trouble."_

"No, Goten, you're not in trouble. Just…" Yui took a breath to calm herself. "Where do you wanna meet?"

_"How about that little café next to the pet shop in Sainan? You told me it had really good food and I could use breakfast right about now."_

"After watching you practically inhale the whole hors d'oeuvre table at Yuuki-kuns party, it does not surprise that you are hungry right now."

_"Oh please, that was barely a warm up. A snack at best."_

Yui shook her head. "Goten, I've only known you for a little bit, and already, that doesn't surprise me."

_"Well, to be honest, I've been wanting to call you."_

"Oh?" This definitely got Yui's attention.

_"Yeah. See, there's something I wanna ask you, but I don't wanna do it over the phone. And there are a few things I'd like to tell you."_ Now she was worried. **He sounded… nervous. Maybe he's planning on asking me out?**

_"So, how does eleven thirty sound?"_

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll see you there."

_"Yep! See ya, Yui-chan."_ He said, that usual, happy, excitable tone in his voice, making Yui smile again as she hung up.

She giggled a bit like a love-struck schoolgirl, earning a knowing look from Akiho. " Someone's in love." She said in a singsong voice.

"W-what?! I-I barely know him!"

"And yet, you slept with him." Yuu countered in a deadpan voice, to which Yui threw one of her shoes at him, bouncing it off his head. He didn't move, but a very noticeable bump did pop up on his head.

A still angered Yui glared at her brother. "Moodswings. Fun. Come on, Yui, let's get you ready. You wanna look good, right?" Akiho said, ushering her future sister-in-law upstairs.

* * *

Goten roared as he lunged at his father, Goku easily blocking the attack and countering faster than the boy could keep up with, the elder warriors fist sinking into his gut.

Gohan lashed out at Goku with a spinning kick, only succeeding in kicking Goten to the side. The saiyan warrior kicked his eldest in the chest with enough force to send him flying back several tens of feet. Both the half-breeds stopped themselves mid-air and powered up, Gohan unleashing his full potential and Goten transforming into a Full Powered Super Saiyan.

They rushed Goku, attacking him on both sides, only to have their attacks easily repelled by one hand each while the rest of his body remained still. In the years since the Tournament of Power, Goku had learned to access the state of 'Ultra Instinct' and now he was using it to train his sons. The result was… less than stellar.

Goten screamed as he was thrown into Gohan's chest, sending them both flying to the ground. The younger brother was the first to rise, powering up before firing a full powered Kamehameha wave at his father, to which Goku replied with his own, destroying Goten's and forcing the boy to catch the beam of energy to keep it from hitting the ground. Gohan stood, powering up and adding his own power to Goten's as they lifted and threw the blast away.

Goku landed a little ways away from them, the two brothers panting hard. "Not bad boys, but you still got a long way to go." His hair turned from silver back to its midnight black, his muscles giving an involuntary twitch.

"Uh, Dad, you okay?" Goten asked.

"Oh yeah, totally fine, I'm used to the nightmarishly blinding pain by this point. Just need a senzu and I'll be right as rain."

Goten's face contorted in horror as Goku's body began to, well, contort. Gohan sighed and walked inside, coming back out with a senzu bean. He held it up to his fathers' mouth, his father eating it quickly before he stood back up with a groan. "Thanks, son."

Goten chuckled a bit before looking at the chambers clock. 11:15

…

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!" He screamed, rushing out of the chamber and up to his room at a speed faster than sound. He got dressed in something more causal, leaving his dirty gi in the laundry basket. He ran out of the house, blasting off at full speed towards Sainan. He gave a quick cry, transforming again as he sped up.

"Jeez, look at him go. Don't think I've ever seen your little brother fly so fast before, Gohan."

"That girl must have made a serious impression on him."

"Huh. Who knows? Maybe I'll become a grandpa again."

"GOKU!" Chi-chi screamed, running forward and grabbing him by his gi. "OUR LITTLE BOY IS NOT GONNA BECOME A TEEN FATHER!" She took a deep breath. "I don't know who this Yui is, but I don't trust her."

"Mom, you didn't trust Videl either, and look how that worked out." Gohan countered.

…

"I just hope she's a good girl with wholesome values."

* * *

**Shit, shit, shit! I gotta get there! Why did I turn down Dad's offer to learn Instant Transmission?! Why did I let him convince to stay and train?! 'It won't take any time at all, son' MY ASS!** The super saiyan thought as he flew, looking at his watch. **SIX MINUTES!? OH, COME ON!**

Why exactly was he freaking like this, you ask? Well… Goten has no idea. When he met Yui, something in his chest 'pulled' him to her. It made him wanna stay as close to her as possible. He didn't know what it was, but after the night they slept together and how awkward she was the morning after, he figured he probably wasn't her favorite person right then.

He purposely avoided talking to her because he was kinda afraid that she didn't want anything to do with him, but now he knew there was a chance and he was gonna take-

BOOOOOMM!

TWEEET!

It… "OH, YOU HAVE GOTTA BE FRICKIN' KIDDING ME!"

* * *

Yui sighed as she tucked into her fourth triple stacked panini. Spicy ham, jalapeños, spicy dijon mustard, and sriracha sauce. Seems the baby has its fathers appetite. I don't even like spicy food.

She set her food down, still ignoring the people around her, staring at this pretty girl currently decimating the stock of sandwich meat in the cafè. She pulled out her phone and checked the clock. 11:24 on the dot. She sighed again, slipping her phone back into the pocket of her jeans and pulling her wallet from her purse. She just barely had enough money to pay for her meal and she was still hungry.

Boom...

What was that?

BOOOOOOM!

Yui jumped to her feet as a massive wolf, cat looking monster crashed through a building, Lala and Rito running from it. "Yui!" The princess screamed as they came up to her.

Rito took her hand, pulling her along with them. "We gotta get outta here now!"

"Wait, what is that thing?!" She screamed, stumbling a bit.

"It's Lacospo! He's trying to kill me again!" Rito answered, letting Yui's hand go as she was running on her own.

For a moment at least. A piece of rubble tripped her up a few minutes after they turned a corner, Lacospo's beast hot on their heels.

"YUI!" Lala screamed, running back before the beast stepped over her, blocking her from her friend.

Lacospo's awful laughter filled the air. "Don't worry, Lala-chan! Your friend is cute, so I'll be sure to add her to my harem so you two can live happily!"

Yui looked over at Rito, who pulled out a whistle before taking a deep breath.

**_TWEEEEET!_**

"SUPER DRAGON FIST!" a familiar voice screamed before a golden dragon slammed into the beasts belly, knocking it and Lacospo into the air. Yui felt herself lifted into the air and moved, fast. Once she finally stopped moving, fighting the urge to puke, she turned in her saviors' arms, her eyes widening. "G-Goten?"

The look on his face kind of scared Yui. She had no idea that he could look at anything with such fury. "Are you alright?" She mutely nodded and he set her down, smiling kindly at he before kissing her forehead, causing her to blush brightly. "Don't worry, I'll handle this." He turned to Rito. "What are your orders?"

Yui looked at Rito oddly as he sighed. "Limit the collateral as much as possible. And get rid of them!"

Goten smirked, pulling his jacket off. "As you wish."

Lacospo growled, looking up at the building the unknown fighter had taken his quarry. "Who the hell are you?!"

"My name is Son Goten, Yuuki Rito's champion and future captain of his Royal Guard. And this," He clenched his fists, his muscles bugling a bit. "IS SUPER GOTEN!" He roared, his black hair turning sunburst blonde as a golden flame-like aura erupted around him, the wind storm coming off him causing Lacospo to be sent rolling back, the behemoth being pushed back by the concussive force of the boys' energy. The roof of the building began to rock and shatter under the force of his power, Yui just staring in awe. The monster roared before belching a river of flames from its mouth.

Goten responded by simply raising his hand, the flames hitting an invisible wall of energy before he shouted, sending the flames rolling back towards the beast, engulfing it. Its roars shook the building for a few moments before it fell silent, falling to its side.

Lacospo looked at the charred remains of his monster, horror written clearly on his face. He heard a footstep behind him, slowly turning to see the blonde warrior standing behind, his hand raised and level with the diminutive prince's face. "I don't give second chances, Lacospo and I don't miss, so if I were you," The prince looked up at the earthling, nearly pissing his pants as Goten formed an energy ball in his palm. "I'd take my chances and leave."

A beam of light appeared and took the body of the behemoth and Lacospo before the ship blasted out of the atmosphere. Goten watched in silence until he was certain they were gone, exhaling slowly as his hair turned back to black. He turned to see his friends and Yui staring at him as he jumped back up to them.

He chuckled nervously. "Sorry, got a bit carried away there."

"I-It's fine, Goten, but I guess proper introductions are in order now." Rito turned to the still shocked Yui. "Kotegawa, I'd like you to meet my Champion and the future Captain of the Royal Guard and one of the last of the Saiyan race, Son Goten."

Goten smiled and took her hand gently. "Nice to meet you again, Yui-chan."

Yui just stood frozen for a moment until her hormones got the best of her, the pregnant girl rushing into the young man's chest. She didn't notice that while she was crying, a look of shock crossed his face. He sensed it. A miniscule power, infantile, no, not even that, but definitely saiyan.

"Rito, can you give me and Yui some time alone?" He asked. Rito looked at him oddly, but complied, asking Lala to teleport them home. She squealed, saying how she had been wanting to test Warp-kun's upgrades.

With a flash of light, they were gone, leaving them alone. Yui sniffled and looked up to see Goten holding a pensive look on his face. "Yui. I'm going to ask this straight forward. Are you pregnant?"

She felt her body go cold and she looked down and nodded her head. This was it. Goten was gonna say he didn't want anything to do with her and-

She gasped as Goten pulled her tight against him, picking her up and spinning while laughing.

"I-I thought that you'd be mad."

"Mad? Why on Earth would I be mad?" He said, a cute, confused look on his face. "I mean, yeah, not exactly what I expected, but it gives me a chance to be closer to you."

Yui blushed lightly. "Why would you wanna be closer to me?"

Now Goten's face began to burn up. "Well, I actually wanted to ask you out the morning after we... ya know, but you seemed so uncomfortable that I didn't think it was a good idea. And I was kinda afraid to call you for that same reason." He yelped as he felt something flick his head, opening his eyes to see Yui's hand hanging in front of his eyes.

"Baka." She said simply, smiling brightly before hugging him tight and sniffling. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong."

He chuckled and just held her. "It's okay." They were quiet for a few minutes, simply holding each other. Then, a thought occurred to Goten. "Oh dear god, my mother is going to murder me."


End file.
